Bodacious Space Pirates: Treasure Planet
Bodacious Space Pirates: Treasure Planet is a crossover between Bodacious Space Pirates and Treasure Planet. Plot Treasure Planet begins with the young Jim Hawkins who is secretly reading the story of the notorious Captain Flint, the creator of the 'legendary' planet, past his bedtime. Sarah (Jim's mother) bursts in emphasizing that she thought he had fallen asleep "an hour ago". 12 years later, on Sea of the Morning Star in the Tau Ceti System, Marika Kato, Chiaki Kurihara, the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club and the Bentenmaru crew receive a mission briefing from President of Earth to go to the Andromeda Galaxy and bring Men of Taraaku and Women of Mejeiru to Earth. The Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa and the Odette II along with the frontier pirates, the Serenity Defence Forces, and the Parabellum arrived in the Andromeda Galaxy to meet the Nirvana and the Vandread pilots; Hibiki Tokai, Dita Liebely, Meia Gisborn and Jura Basil Eden. Gruier goes to the ceremony and makes Marika and Knight, "Lady Marika Kato". On Montressor, Jim still believes in the stories of Treasure Planet but has become quite a trouble-maker, rebel, and hoodlum (in the eyes of other people) with a hobby for 'solar-surfing,' a combination of sky-surfing and wind-surfing on a rocket powered board with a solar sail, in this case he happened to be surfing in a restricted construction area, where he got caught by robotic cops. He is escorted to the Benbow (an inn run by Jim's mother), much to his mother's disappointment and retires to the inn's roof, where he overhears Sarah venting her frustration with Jim's behavior to the family's canine friend, Dr. Delbert Doppler. That night, a spaceship crash-lands on the port outside the inn and an old, injured salamander-like being clambers out. His name is Billy Bones, Jim helps him inside, and the alien hands him a mysterious sphere, warning him to "Beware the cyborg" in his last breaths. Bones soon dies and suddenly, a bunch of marauding pirates ambush the inn, burning it to the ground whilst trying to find the sphere. Marika, Chiaki, Jim, his mother and Doppler manage to escape along with the spherical orb which later turns out to be a holographic map, showing the way to the one and only, Treasure Planet. Jim and Doppler soon set off to Montressor Spaceport where the doctor has commissioned a ship called RLS Legacy complete with a crew to take them on this one heck of a voyage. The ship is captained by the feisty, feminine, feline Captain Amelia along with her First Mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is an odd-looking, suspicious bunch or as Amelia described them "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots" who are secretly led by John Silver, the ship's cook who trains Jim as a cabin boy and owns a cute, cosmic, pink blob named Morph who can take the shape of whatever he chooses. Jim remembers Bones' warning and is reluctant in trusting Silver, a cyborg. Despite first impressions and mistrust, a strong and caring bond develops between the two of them with Jim beginning to see Silver as a father figure, as he remembers his own father's neglect and eventual abandonment of him and his mother. One member of the crew, the spider-like Scroop, senses a weakness in Silver. The Lightning 11 targets Odette II once again. During an encounter with a supernova, Silver falls overboard, but is saved by Jim. The supernova then devolves into a black hole, and Scroop cuts Arrow's life-line to show his impatience and willingness to attack. Arrow drifts overboard and falls to his death in the singularity of the black hole. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Captain Amelia to pilot the ship to safety. After an encounter with a black hole, the Lightning 11 surrendered to Blaster Ririka. Jim, who was fastening the life-lines at the time, blames himself for Arrow's death, until Silver comforts him before sending him to bed, while worrying that his crew might think he's gone soft. The Parabellum and the frontier pirate ships arrive at the Pirate Planet to get the pirate treasure, while the Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa, the Odette II and the Nirvana arrive at Treasure Planet. The next morning, Morph plays with Jim who manages to playfully chase him down a barrel of fruit, suddenly, the crewmembers come in and Jim overhears Silver rallying them, crushing Jim's trust. It isn't long before Silver manages to find Jim out, and the pirates finally sabotage the ship forcing Jim, Doppler and Amelia to abandon deck, accidentally leaving the map on board after Morph plays a trick on them. The trio's longboat is shot down with a plasma cannon by one of the mutineers and crash land onto Treasure Planet during their escape. Amelia is badly injured and is in need of a place to rest. Marika and the yacht club locate the Space Pirate's hideout, where they have dinner and settle down for the night. Whilst exploring the forests of Treasure Planet, Jim meets B.E.N. (Bio-Electrical Navigator), a whimsical robot, driven mad by 100 years of isolation, who claims to have lost much of his memory due to his memory chip being removed. Nevertheless, he provides them with a place to stay where Doppler cares for the wounded captain. However, the maniacal pirates corner the group from outside and Silver attempts to make a deal with Jim for the map, which Jim rejects. Using a secret passage, Jim, Marika, Morph and B.E.N. hijack a longboat to fly back to their ship - where Scroop was keeping guard - in attempt to retrieve the map. Unfortunately, after B.E.N encounters some trouble with the on-board electrics while trying to disable the laser cannons, Scroop becomes aware of the four's presence and instantly attacks. Meanwhile, B.E.N. accidentally disables the artificial gravity system causing them all to go floating upwards into space. Luckily, Jim manages to grab the ship's mast whereas Scroop gets horribly tangled in the pirates' flag. As he tries to free himself, the flag is severed from the mast and Scroop floats away into space to his doom. The map is then found, the Legacy is liberated and the group return to their hideout... only to be captured by Silver and his gang who have already tied up Doppler and Amelia. At that time, Marika, her crew, and the yacht club arrive. Marika forces Jim to use the map on in order to lead the pirates and the yacht club to where Flint's treasure is stored. As it transpires, the map is also a key to a vast portal which can lead to any place in the universe; this being the means by which Flint conducted his raids, including the center of Treasure Planet, where the loot is, accessible only via the portal. In the stash of treasure at the center of the planet, Misa had explained that Treasure Planet is revealed to be an artificial planet as a largest space station built by unknown architects and commandeered by Flint. The crew and the yacht club are loading the treasure into a containers to a cargo bays of the Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa, the Nirvana and the Odette II aided with the frontier pirates. Marika comes across the skeletal remains of Flint himself, holding a missing part of B.E.N's cognitive computer. While Silver's pirates occupy themselves in hoarding the treasure, Marika learns from Grunhilde that B.E.N.'s memory circuit she found in the hand of the skeletal Captain Flint and reveals that Flint had rigged Treasure Planet to explode to make sure no one could steal his treasure. Grunhilde gives Jim B.E.N.'s missing memory circuit, Jim replaces this piece and B.E.N. remembers that Flint had rigged the planet to blow up should anyone come for his treasure. In the ensuing catastrophe, in which two of the pirates fall down into the lava and the others escape. Jim tells the robot to help Delbert and the Captain while he hotwires the late Flint's ship. Gruier, Grunhilde and the yacht club return to the Odette II with last of the treasure. Silver, seeing the planet and the treasure weren't far from being blown up, boards the now working, treasure filled ship to leave with some loot, but Jim stops him at sword point. Before either can react to the other, both Silver and Jim are thrown off balance by a heavy explosion. Silver manages to grab on to the end of the ship, but Jim is left dangling off the edge of a cliff. Forced to choose between his treasure and his surrogate son, Silver abandons the ship and saves Jim just in time while Marika races back to the Bentenmaru with last of the treasure. The two race back to Captain Amelia's ship and attempt to leave the exploding planet. However, one of the rocket thrusters is badly damaged and the ship doesn't have enough power to leave the planet's atmosphere. Jim, remembering the portal, convinces the crew to turn towards it so he can shift their course. A reluctant Amelia instructs Dr. Doppler to follow Jim's orders and, making a makeshift solar surfer from scrap metal and a spare rocket thruster with Silver's help, Jim races towards the portal. However, the thruster loses power seconds before he can reach. In a desperate attempt, Jim manages to release the last bit of energy from it and changes the portal's destination to the Montressor Spaceport. The Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa, the Odette II, and the Nirvana all escape the destruction of Treasure Planet. As the crew celebrates his success, Jim goes to find Silver who was trying to sneak off the ship to avoid hanging or incarceration for his part in the mutiny. Although Jim has a chance to blow the whistle on the rogue sailor, he instead, allows him safe passage off the ship. In return, Silver gives Jim Morph to look after, with the instruction that Morph keep an eye on Jim for him, and reminds him of his potential for greatness. After a quick embrace, the two part company, but not before Silver throws some of the treasure he salvaged to Jim, so the Benbow can be rebuilt. At the Montressor Spaceport, Jim returns home to his mother and a short time later the Benbow is grandly rebuilt. A party is thrown to celebrate the opening where a lot of customers and family friends join. Doppler and Amelia are now married proud parents of four children (three girls and one boy), B.E.N. has taken up a job in the kitchen, and Jim has joined the academy following a recommendation by Amelia. Breaking away from the dancing for a moment. Jim looks out the window and remembers Silver, confident that the pirate's words about him were true and seeing an image of him in the clouds. Marika is rewarded with the Blue Star Medal, Men located on Mars and Women located on Venus. Voice Cast Bentenmaru crew *Luci Christian: Marika Kato *Caitlynn French: Chiaki Kurihara *Carli Mosier: Misa Grandwood *Chris Patton: Kane McDougal *Kalob Martinez: Hyakume *Hilary Haag: Coorie *George Manley: Schnitzer *Greg Ayres: San-Daime *Monica Rial: Luca Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club/Hakuoh Pirates *Brittney Karbowski: Mami Endo *Genevieve Simmons: Talvikki Launo *Margaret McDonald: Flora Chapie *Elizabeth Bannor: Mylene Certon *Tiffany Grant: Izumi Yunomoto *Tiffany Terrell: Asta Alhanko *Allison Sumrall: Syoko Kobayashimaru *Hayley Adams: April Lambert *Suzuko Mimori: Berinda Percy *Kris Carr: Maki Harada *Tiffany Terrell: Sasha Staple *Cynthia Martinez: Lilly Bell *Emily Neves: Ursula Abramov, Lynn Lambretta *Margaret McDonald: Ai Hoshimiya *Elizabeth Bannor: Natalia Grennorth *Allison Sumrall: Yayoi Yoshitomi *Shannon Emerick: Jenny Dolittle *Monica Rial: Gruier Serenity *Kalin Coates: Grunhilde Serenity Nirvana crew *Tony Oliver: Hibiki Tokai *Julie Maddalena: Dita Liebely *Lia Sargent: Misty Cornwell *Julie Ann Taylor: Meia Gisborn *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Jura Basil Elden *Philece Sampler: Barnette Orangello *Jane Alan: Gascogne Rheingau *Wendee Lee: Buzam A. Calessa *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Parfet Balblair *Sandy Fox: Paiway Underberg *Catherine Battistone: Magno Vivan *Bridget Hoffman: Ezra Vieil *Steven Blum: Duelo McFile *Kirk Thornton: Bart Garsus Frontier Pirates *Mike Yager: Ironbeard *Charles Campbell: Stone *Christopher Ayres: Witherspoon *Allison Sumrall: Kachua *Master Dragon *Andrew Love: Eight *Mark Laskowski: Nine *Christopher Ayres: Ten *Koja *John Supporting Characters *Ted Lewis: President *Genevieve Simmons: Catherine *David Wald: Yotof Sif Sideux *Shelley Calene-Black: Ririka Kato Characters of the movie *Joseph Gordon-Levitt: Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray: John Silver *David Hyde Pierce: Dr. Delbert Doppler *Laurie Metcalf: Sarah Hawkins *Emma Thompson: Captain Amelia *Michael Wincott: Scroop *Martin Short: B.E.N. *Dane A. Davis: Morph *Patrick McGoohan: Billy Bones *Tony Jay: Narrator *Austin Majors: Young Jim *Roscoe Lee Browne: Mr. Arrow *Corey Burton: Onus *Rodger Bumpass: Turnbuckle, Police Robot 2 *Jack Angel: Grewnge *Michael McShane: Hands *Mona Marshall: Krailoni *Phil Proctor: Blinko *Dee Bradley Baker: Fayvoon, Longbourne, Mertock *Paul Eiding: Verne *Patrick Pinney: Crex *John Cygan: Hedley *Jim Ward: Torrance Ships *Bentenmaru *Barbaroosa *Odette II *Nirvana *R.L.S. Legacy *Space Pirate Ship Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **New Okuhama City **Kato House **Hakuoh Academy **Lamp House **Serenity House **New Okuhama Airport **Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station *Earth **New York City **White House *Montressor **Benbow Inn **Crescentia *Space Graveyard *Pirate Planet *Treasure Planet Objects *Map of Treasure Planet *Solar Surfer *The Portal *Alarm Clock *Present Bomb *Mermaid's Tear *Bentenmaru Captain's ID Ring *Bentenmaru Pocket Watch Music *OP (Opening Theme): "Mugen no Ai" *I'm Still Here *Always Know Where You Are *ED (Ending Theme): "Trust" Category:Anime films Category:Crossover films